Universal Voyage
Universal Voyage is a hosted comic created by NW. History Universal Voyage was first sent into fancomics@bobandgeorge.com in the later half of May 2003. A few months later it became one of four new fancomics accepted to appear on the fansite. On August 15th, 2003, 15 comic strips were put up onto the site. Nearly two years later, Universal Voyage was invited to join the ranks of the subcomics. On July 25th, 2005, UV officially became a subcomic with 491 comics in its archives. The comic now has over 700 strips to its name and shows no signs of stopping abruptly...at least, for now. Story (Warning: The following contains spoilers.) The Plot The Nameless Wonder, an enhanced human clone, flees his home galaxy when he gets into credit debt trouble. His ship is accidentally destroyed by a prince from another world and to make up for the unfortunate event the prince offers NW a place to stay in his own kingdom. The comic begins a year later while the prince, otherwise known as Ridaos, is having his life documented by an elf that he's known since childhood. The document is delayed however when NW appears and threatens to kill the prince. This NW is only an imposter, as the real NW shows up by complete coincidence. The duo remain care-free despite one death threat after another in a single day. Finally by the end of the night NW is killed and his spirit is sent to a realm known as "Galsia." It is here where NW learns about a devious plot where an Unholy Council planned on stealing a demon machine for unknown purposes. Twizzler the Demon Machine is eventually stolen by a demon, but NW (along with new and old friends) stop the demon from destroying Galsia. NW is later brought back to life by his old friend Ikasu and the two of them try to solve a conspiracy plot that had been brewing in the kingdom of Eleh while NW was dead. One thing leads to another and NW (who is seperated from his friends) returns to his home world after Eleh is frozen. The adventure continues as he finds himself in the middle of a war of fairies vs. evil entities from below. At this point the story switches to another hero named Rinalm, who unknowingly is targeted by the Unholy Council. To make things worse, the hero has come down with a case of the flu and cannot fight back when two villains come after him. It was up to his best friend Alan to protect Rinalm from the assassins. In the end, the two villains find out that they were being used as a distraction while a member of the Unholy Council stole a "Gaia Rod" from the planet. The story returns to NW as he once again gets into credit card debt troubles, but the troubles turn out to be something much more sinister than what he was led to believe. With the help of five of his friends, NW sets off to discover the reason behind the credit problems and put his worries to rest. During a brief interval, Ikasu (an inventor and genius) creates the Universal Voyage, a small device that can convert energy of destruction into harmless energy. The purpose of the Universal Voyage is to prevent the Demon Machine from causing mass chaos, but the first step is to find the machine before it's unleashed. A member of the Unholy Council comes up with a plan to take out the Nameless Wonder, as NW is just one of many "insignificant fools" in the way of the Council's true goals. This plan ultimately backfires, but also causes problems for the heroes. Ikasu had been kidnapped from some thieves, and then was kidnapped by the Council. To make matters worse, NW's powerful sibling is out of control and out to destroy anything in his path, including his own brother. We later see NW return to Galsia, this time in his regular body. His friends and family also happen to be there as well, and he soon learns of the Council's plan to obtain the Demon Machine so that they could farm a special power up called "Gaia Rods" at a faster rate. If they could process Gaia Rods into many "Gaia Gems" they'd have all the power in the universe at their disposal, with nothing to stand in their way. The Future Previously the author of Universal Voyage stated that he would be ending the strip in early to mid 2007. The end has been postponed indefinitely, however, as the author stated that he would finish the comic no matter how long it took. It's also possible that after Universal Voyage has ended, NW will go back and explain "The Soda Wars" that have been referenced to throughout the comic. Storyline Universal Voyage is a continuation of NW's previous comic "NW: The Inevitable Destiny," occuring a year after the Soda Wars. UV chronicles NW's various adventures after the Soda Wars. The beginning The latest comic *Chapter 1: The Last Day of Peace (comics #1-44) *Chapter 2: Am I Dead? Is This Hell? (comics #45-71) *Chapter 3: Soda Wars (comics #72-102) *Chapter 4: Hi, I'm Fireball. (comics #103-120) *Chapter 5: The Triality Zone, aka Stop Making Up Words, Lunel! (comics #121-159) *Chapter 6: The Demons Strike (comics #160-189) *Chapter 7: My Spirit Is Stuck (comics #190-220) *Chapter 8: Save the Kingdom! (comics #221-262) *Chapter 9: A Special Quest (comics #263-294) *Chapter 10: A World in Danger, aka The Mastermind Revealed (comics #295-319) *Chapter 11: The Aftermath (comics #320-330) *Chapter 12: Fruit Punch is a Whawper of a Tale (comics #331-380) *Chapter 13: Ikasu's Story (comics #381-400) *Chapter 14: The New Mission (comics #401-435) *Chapter 15: The Battle of Wits in Ludgeloom Valley (comics #436-496) *Chapter 16: To Kill Two Stones With One Bird (comics #497-502) *Chapter 17: These Lovely Days (comics #503-582) *Chapter 18: Build Up, Break Down, Build Up Again (comics #583-632) *Chapter 19: Tick Tock Tick Tock, Dodos and an Alarm Clock (comics #633-733) *Chapter 20: Winter Blues (comics #738-750) *Chapter 21: The Death of a Hero, The Legend of NW (comics #751-817) *Chapter 22: High Seas Hijinks (comics #818-???) UV Lingo * Items/Weapons/Etc * Locations Characters Main Characters * NW * Wubby * Amy * Roy/Moy * Ikasu * Ridaos * Fireball * Lynne * Rinalm Villians * Dr. Dom * Admiral Rua * El Tuber * Todd Evel * Admiral Viscared * AlienOmega & God of Hentai * Shoz * Thunel * Maligna * Whawper King * Fuhto * Varx * Lord Hova * Tsukino Grohm Supporting Characters * Ian * Arilean * Muba * Birdman * Alan * Duba * Nurse * X * CBX * Deathguise * Erwand * JnvReno * Xolor * Lunel * Crimson Thieves * KefkaNW * The Kyoto Gang Cameos * AlienOmega/God Of Hentai * Black Pong Player * CyberBotX * Deathguise * Erwand * Homestar Runner * Ian * JnvReno * Kia Purity * Kittykaboom/Punk/??? * KuroMa * Millie * Rua * Rooks * Iyouboushi * Scott "Smz" * Strong Bad * Trogdor * White Pong Player * X Filler Cameos People who've appeared in various filler strips. * Mitaboy * Striker * Metlord * ThndrShk2k * Cronos * TheCapn * iX * Mike "Burnsy" * Professor Kaye Bloopers * #145 is considered to be one of the three worst UVs ever. (#163 and #166 are also tied for that spot.) The nurse asks NW how he managed to misspell his own "name," but she never says where he misspelled it. The author of the strip apologizes for the horrible setup of the comic, and will be sacked as soon as possible. Misc. Information *Besides Universal Voyage and Inevitable Destiny, there is also another NW-related story called Insanity Crisis, containing three chapters revolving around NW, Roy, and Amy's births and NW's search for Ikasu. *NW has declared Universal Voyage, Inevitable Destiny, and Insanity Crisis to be non-canon. *NW describes Universal Voyage as a "game of Super Smash Bros, filled with characters that nobody has ever heard of before." All new non-cameo characters in UV are apparently taken from other stories that NW wrote over the years. Category:Old Comics Category:Universal Voyage